Saving narnia
by lolls4
Summary: set after the last battle four children are sent to narnia to distroy narnias greatest evils to bring narnia back to its former glory and bring narnia into a new golden age or will they die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Narnia

Stuck in a boring classroom were four very important children that would change the future of a world forever but they didn't know that. They thought they were just normal 12 year olds waiting for the Christmas holidays to start. All the children were sat in their seats waiting for 3 o'clock so they could leave but then there teacher the horrible miss Cole gave then homework they had to work in groups over the holidays. She read out the groups she came to the main characters in the story Charles Andrews , William Stevens , Lillian pevensie and Sophia smith as she finished reading out the names the clock changed to 3 o'clock and all the children ran for the door trying to get out first as you may have guest they didn't really like school.

As they got out of the class room the four children decided that later that day they would meet at Lillian's house to do the homework. So they all walked home and changed out of their ugly uniforms into some more comfortable clothes and went to Lillian's house. When they got there they stood with their mouths handing open looking at a huge mansion. Then Lillian came outside and laughed and said "a friend of my dads left this for him when he died its lovely isn't it"

"its massive " replied William still looking shocked

They went inside and into the living room and got all their stuff out ready to do their homework when lillians dad came in and twin brother who was also in their class came in.

"hello I am peter pevensie it is nice to meet you I think you know my son Arthur" said her father

"its nice to meet you to your house is lovely the swords on the walls are amazing by the way" said Charles

"thank you I love the swords to I teach Arthur how to sword fight just in case" replied peter then he started talking about lots of sword techniques that none of them were listening to. After about an half an hour of this he left to go do some work.

So the four finally got to go the homework after doing that for an hour William got bored and decided to tease Sophia and Charles "you two would make a great couple " said William Charles and Sophia went bright red and Lillian said just to make them go even redder "your right they would" with a smirk on her face. So Charles jumped up from his seat and ran after William and Lillian they all ran through the house trying to avoid running into suits of armour or statues Lillian and William came to a room that was empty except for a large wardrobe they could hear Charles and Sophia running after them so they ran into the wardrobe to hide. Once in the wardrobe the went as far back as possible but they kept going back they turned around expecting to find the back of the wardrobe .But instead the found a forest with snow on the ground and looked like it belonged on the front of a Christmas card. Then Charles and Sophia came in and looked around shocked "how is this possible ?" questioned Sophia

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Narnia

"Why do you have a forest in the wardrobe" questioned Charles

"I don't " replied Lillian

"Where are we" asked William

"I don't know anything about this place so stop asking!" said Lillian starting to get annoyed

"Fine " answered Charles

Then through the trees came two creatures that looked human like from the waist up with donkey legs. They all screamed when the creatures saw them they screamed as well. William bravely walked out to them "what are you?" said William

"Well we are fauns … are you humans" said the first creature

"Of course we are humans," said Sophia

"You're the humans from the prophecy, " said the second

They all looked confused.

"What prophecy?" asked Lillian

"We will explain when we are inside you never know who is listening out here" said the first

"No we cant we should go back its not safe" said Sophia

"Come on this could be a great adventure," said Lillian

"Fine but we need coats," said Sophia William went to the wardrobe and grabbed four furry coats.

"I hope your don't wont mind us borrowing these" said William to Lillian while passing them out.

They all set off to the fauns house when they came to It was built into the side of a hill they all went in and sat down.

"Well I am Morgan and this is Fredrick who are you?" asked the first faun

"I am Lillian but call me lily"

"I am William but call me will"

"I am Sophia but since they are using nick names so will I so call me Sophie

"He is Charles but call him Charlie," said lily

"I don't want to be called Charlie," said Charles

"Well to bad I want to call you Charlie," said lily Charlie glared at her while she was laughing

"Well do you want to hear about the prophecy or not?" asked Fredrick

"Yes" they all answered at once

"Well it has long be for told that two sons of Adam and two daughters would come to Narnia from another world and bring peace to Narnia by destroying the four evils. Then after rule Narnia together "said Fredrick

"What are the four evils?" asked Charles

"The white witch, the green lady, miras and shift the monkey," said Fredrick

"How did they take over?" asked will

"100 years ago there was a battle and Narnia died but aslan brought it back to life but when he did that he used up a lot of power and he could keep them away from Narnia. So he made the prophecy about you four," said Morgan

"No we are only kids how can you expect us to do this I'm going," shouted Sophie

"No we have to take you to aslan so the prophecy will become true" said Fredrick

"Will you come? Please " said Morgan

"I will "said will

"So will I" said lily

"I will as well," said Charles

"Ok I will come," said Sophie

"Thank you we need to get going aslan is waiting at the stone table they know this so they have spy everywhere," said Morgan

"Is it to late to change my mind?" asked Sophie

"Yes," said will

Fredrick got up and started putting things into bags "ok I have food water blankets and daggers for all of us do we need anything else?" asked Fredrick

"No lets go," said lily

The all set off walking through the snow know idea what was ahead of them, they walked for hours non-stop till they came to a small hut.

This is are friend Marcos house hopefully he will let us stay the night" said Morgan.

He knocked on the door from the inside a faint come in could be heard "you four stay here we will go in," said Morgan.

"Ok but be quick its freezing" said Sophie

"Stop complaining you are driving me crazy, we know its cold you don't need to tell us every five minutes" said lily that looked very annoyed.

"im just making a point stop being so over dramatic" said sophie

"What me being over dramatic you are the one that wont shut up about the cold" screamed lily.

"girls calm down" said Charles

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN IT JUST MAKES IT WORSE" bellowed sophie and lily at the same time.

"bad move" said will

"we can go in now " said morgan with his head popping round the door

They all walked and saw a beaver sat in a small arm chair with round glasses on the beaver looked up and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Oh my the prophecy it happening it is a pleasure to meet you , you are welcome to stay the night I don't have any beds your size so one of you can sleep on the sofa and I will lay some blankets out on the floor for the rest of you" said the beaver

"thank you" they all said

"they were all fed and started to try and fall asleep sophie got the sofa ,lily ,Charles and will got the floor. Sophie was in a deep sleep as was Charles but lily and will who were the light sleepers of the group were kept awake most of the night.

"will are you awake?" whispered lily

"yes" answered will

"we used to be best friends remember you ,me and janet" said lily

"yes and after … what happened you stopped talking to people" said

"just say it" answered lily

"no" answered will

"will just say it" said lily

"since your mum died you closed up me and janet felt like we lost a best friend" whispered will

"im sorry when we get back I till open up more I promise you and janet are like the brother and sister I never had" begged lily

"thanks , you know me and janet are here for you" reassured will.

"I know its just something I don't want to talk about" said lily

Will was about to reply when he realized something "lily you have a twin brother … Arthur"

"if he was your brother would you want to talk about him?" she asked

"good point" replied will

They finally got to sleep after talking for hour and were woken up about ten minuites later by freddrick screaming "THEY ARE COMING WE HAVE GOT TO GO!"

"what?" asked charles who had just woken up .

"They are coming for us !" shouted will in his ear.

Sophie fell of the sofa when she heard will shouting ,everyone rushed to find the the things they needed. Once they had found everything they needed they ran out lily, Charles ,will and sophie followed. They walked for three hours and nothing happened until they heard a sled they ran. The sled went in front of them stopping them from running. They expected to see four people come out but instead one person came out wearing a red coat " father Christmas" said Charles excitedly. Will and lily laughed "it really is me" said father Christmas.

"sorry sir" said quickly

"I am here to give you all gifts to help you during your time in Narnia first for morgan ,Fredrick and beaver I have identical daggers so if you need to you can need to" said father Christmas as he gave them their presents.

"next for William and sword and shield" he said as he gave will his present will thanked him for his present.

"Sophia I have a beautiful bow and arrow for you and a locket this isn't just any locket … if you are wearing this locket the people close to you will know when you are in trouble" said father Christmas.

"Thank you sir but I don't know how to use a bow and arrows" said sophie.

"you will learn , now Charles you have sword and shield identical to Williams but yours has your name on" said father Christmas. He gave Charles his gift.

"last but not least Lillian I didn't think you would like archery so I got you two words you can use them together or use one and I got you a compass so you can find the place you need to get to" said father Christmas

"thank you sir" said lily

"sir its not Christmas?" asked will

"I thought you would need these and now I must go" replied father Christmas

"bye" said everyone.

They carried on walking … A LOT

**Sorry for not updating I will try and update more often I have this whole story planned out I just need to find time.**

**I am putting up a poll for favorite character so please ****vote**

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update I have been on holiday so the only time I had time to write was waiting in lines for rides at universal and Disney on my phone. But any way hope you enjoy.**

They all started walking with their gifts lily lead the way with her compass. They kept walking until they

heard footsteps they stopped and all got into a circle so their backs were came out the trees with daggers. They all pulled out there weapons not really knowing what they were doing , they all had a natural talent with their weapons put could get better. The group was forced apart lily ,charles and will started swinging their swords around randomly trying to defend themselves lily and will were fighting back to back with Morgan and Frederick doing the same thing a couple of meters away. Lily threw one of her swords at one of the dwarfs while will kicked one to the screamed and got out her bow and arrows she Aimed and pulled back the string and shot one of the dwarfs that was running at Charles from behind. She dropped her bow and arrows and fell to her knees crying. Charles was fighting the last dwarf and he saw her crying after killing the last dwarf he ran to Sophie alongside will and lily.

"Are you hurt ?" he asked as he held her away from him. Checking her for injuries.

"No I'm not hurt its just ... I ... I ...killed someone" stuttered Sophie.

"They attacked us it was natural to protect are selves" said Charles sympathetically.

"Yes your right" said Sophie

"And if you hadn't your future husband would be dead right now" said lily with a smirk.

"LILLIAN PENSIVE WE ARENT GETTING MARRIED!" bellowed shouted bellowed Sophie and Charles at the same time.

"There was no need to use my full name" said lily with a serious look on her face.

"Well your full name would be lillian Juliet pevensive" said will.

Sophie and charles looked at each other and shouted "Lillian Juliet pevensive we aren't getting married!" bellowed Sophia and Charles again.

"Whatever you say say Charlie" said lily.

"My name isn't Charlie its charles" said Charles annoyed.

"Well I am going to call you Charlie" said lily

"These are the future kings and queens" said Morgan

"Maybe we are better off we the four evils "replied

"Well if we aren't wanted we can just go" said Sophie who started walking off.

"Nice try but we are staying" said lily as she pulled her back by the collar of her dress.

"Lets keep walking" said Morgan

So they started walking.

Meanwhile at the home of a narnian couple the couple were sat at their kitchen table talking about how the phrothocy wasn't coming true.

"How long must we wait for the phrothocy to come true " said the first faun.

"I agree I don't even know if it will happen" replied the second faun.

Then the front door creaked open and in walked a lion not just any lion it was aslan. The fauns dropped to their knees to bow for the true king of Narnia.

"Greetings I have come for an army are you prepared to fight for narnias freedom?" asked aslan

"To the death" they both replied.

"Being all the fighters and weapons you can and meet me at the stone table tomorrow" said aslan.

"Yes your magesty" they answered and bowed.

Aslan walked out to gather more troops for an army.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it has been so long I have the next chapter written so that should be up tonight or tomorrow anyway enjoy.**

"How much longer" moaned Charles

"Are we nearly there yet" moaned Sophie

"My feet hurt," moaned lily

"Can we take a break?" moaned will

"Not much longer, we are nearly there, to bad and no we are not stopping," answered Morgan.

They came to the end of the trees and saw red and gold tents with lots of different creatures that they had only ever seen in stories.

"Wow" said Charles

"Welcome to Aslans camp" said Morgan

"Aslan?" questioned Charles

"High king over all the high kings, he is looked up to by all the narnians," said Frederick

"Lets go then" said will

They walked through the camp all the narnians stared at them and bowed.

They came to the biggest and brightest tent and stopped. A centaur turned to them "why have you come?" he asked.

They all looked at each other trying to get someone else to talk. "We are here to see aslan sir" answered will nervously. As he answered the tent flap opened and out came a majestic lion he had a golden main and he was taller than Charles who was tallest of the group.

Everyone waited for the great lion to talk "welcome Charles and William sons of Adam, welcome Sophia and princess Lillian daughters of eve" said aslan

Everyone looked at lily who looked really confused "princess how is she a princess" asked Charles confused.

"I shall tell you soon but first Lillian must know, Come Lillian I must talk to you alone" said aslan.

"Ok aslan" said Lillian as she walked with aslan into his tent.

They walked into Aslans tent the inside was empty except for a few cushions doted around the room.

"Please sit I am going to tell you how you are a princess please don't disturb me. Your father Peter came to Narnia with his siblings Susan, Edmund and Lucy they came through the same wardrobe as you did. They came to this camp and Peter and Edmund fought in a battle against the white witch, they won and they became high king Peter the magnificent, queen Susan the gentle, king Edmund the just and queen Lucy the valiant they created a golden age that ended when they left Narnia. Years later they Peter, Edmund and Lucy were in a train accident with digorey, Polly, Eustace and Jill other travellers to Narnia but that is another story they all died and were sent to my world. But your father was sent back to England because I knew you would be needed in Narnia. I told your father that only one of his children would be narnian royalty but your father thought it would be your brother because he always thought of you as his little girl" said aslan

"My dad was high king? Really!" asked lily not being able to believe it.

"yes and you can be high queen if you defeat the four evils or you can be a normal queen with equal power to Charles ,william and Sophie" said aslan.

"I want to have equal power to them" said lily quickly.

"are you sure?" asked aslan.

"yes I am sure" answered lily.

"I thought you would say that you may go now" said aslan.

"LILY!" shouted Sophie ,Charles and will together.

"what did he say?" asked will.

"my dad was high king and did I want to be high queen" said lily.

"and what did you say?"asked sophie

"I said I didn't want to be high queen" said lily.

"excuse me would you like me to show you to your tents" asked a small mouse.

"yes please" answered Sophie they were led to two tents one for he boys and one for the girls. They all got dressed will got into green clothes with a silver lion on the front ,Charles had dark blue with a silver lion ,lily had a light blue dress with a light green neck line and Sophie had a light pink dress the same style as lily.

They all sat and ate lunch until they were interrupted by a faun "I am here to take you to training" he said

They left for the training fields Sophie and lily were taken to practice archery and Charles and will were taken to practice sword fighting.

"why can't I sword fight?" asked lily.

"because you are a girl ,girls don't sword fight" said they faun

Lily raised her eye brows at the faun and bellowed "GIRLS CAN SWORD FIGHT ,WHY WOULD I BE GIVEN A SWORD IF I CAN'T fIGHT WITH IT!"

Lily was given a bow and arrows she was not pleased ,she put the arrow on the bow and pulled back the string she let it go. All the narnians watched their future queen shot the arrow hit the bulls eye.

"YES I DID IT" shouted lily

"lily you hit the wrong target" said Sophie who was trying not to laugh. Everyone looked at the arrow to see it had landed one the target two away from the one she had aimed for. Sophie took her shot and it hit just bellow the bulls eye ,everyone burst into applause. "show off" muttered lily.

Meanwhile the boys had just started Fighting they kept having orders shouted at them "hold your sword higher" "faster" "block your right side"

"Hi I am here to join your class" shouted lily from the other side of the field.

"why?" asked the centaur teaching them.

"well my teacher started screaming that their was no hope for me and then sent me here" said lily

"where is Sophie?" asked Charles

"she is in the medical tent" replied lily

"is she hurt?" asked Charles

" no she had to take are teacher because I accidentally shot him in the foot" said lily

"you shot him in the foot" said will and charles together

"accidentally" said lily

"stop this talking lily grab your weapon" said their teacher

Lily grabbed her swords "now we are going to fight but I don't want you to stab me and go" they started fighting lily blocked his attacks and then started to fight her moves were quick not giving her teacher much time to defend himself. As she was defending on of his attacks she twisted her sword and his sword went flying through the air. Lily put her sword to his neck showing that she had won.

All the narnians burst into applause.

"lily you are really good" said Charles

"Yeah me and Charles made it fly out his hand in are second go" said will

"THE FOUR ARE HERE!" bellowed Sophie as she ran onto the field.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review if you like it**

What!" shouted will.

"we don't have time come on" said Sophie as she started dragging charles and Will towards where the four were waiting.

As they got to where the four were waiting they were pushed to the front of a big crowd of narnians.

"so you are supposed to defeat us pathetic you are nothing but children" said the white witch

She walked over to where they stood in a line ,she saw lily and walked over to her "I would recognise those blue eyes anywhere your a pevensive and judging by the blonde hair your peters daughter arent you" said the witch.

"yeah so" spat lily

"Attitude I like that ,why not join us?" asked miras

"she will never join you!" shouted will

"i believe some introductions are in order " said the green lady

"these are charles ,William ,princess Lillian and Sophia and children these are the four evils the white witch ,the green lady ,miras and shift" said miras

"now that we have that over we are here to challenge you to battle winner gets narnia , loser dies we will meet near the stone table in a weeks time do you have any objections?" Said miras

"only that you get out of my camp" said aslan then aslan roared so louder that some narnians were knocked off their feet.

The four evils ran back to their thrones and were carried back to their camp.

"war council meet in my tent in five minuites ,that means you to" said aslan turning to the children.

"war! We can't fight in a war!" screamed Sophie

"we don't really have a choice" said lily

"we can do this" encouraged will

"I'm scared" said charles

"you really didn't need to add that Charlie we are all scared" said lily

"don't call me Charlie!" shouted charles

"we have to go to the meeting" said will


	6. Chapter 6

The children walked to aslans tent they were all shaking with fear. They walked through the tent and stood around a large map of war council was small there were only a few people in it there were three centaurs ,two fauns ,two talking animals,aslan and the four children.

"we need to decide who will be leading us in to the battle" said a centaur.

"The children will lead us" said aslan.

"what!" squeaked the children.

"no we have only been learning to fight for a day and you expect us to lead an army" bellowed Sophie.

"please narnia needs you" said aslan.

"ok" answered all the children.

They started planning the battle ,they had a map where they would point to where the soilders would be move and were they all would be. They planned what signals would be used. It was decided that Sophie would be leading the archerors on the cliffs surrounding the battle field using her bow. Charles ,lily and will would be leading the main army together.

All the children were fitted for armor the boys both had standard armor just made smaller. Sophie had a long battle dress made but lily's armor wasn't as simple. She couldn't have a battle dress because she would be leading the army on a horse and a battle dress would get in the way but she couldn't wear mans armor either. So she had chainmail leggings ,a long chainmail ,metal plates all around the top half ,a red skirt that reached above the knee and brown leather boots.

For the rest of the week all the narnians rushed to prepare weapon's for the battle while sophie practiced her archery and lily, Charles and will practiced with their swords. By the end of the week their muscles ached and they still didn't feel ready for battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"come on Sophia pull your arm back more" said her archery teacher.

"Stop telling me that I cant pull my back more im twelve I only have little arms if I pull it back more it will fall off!" shouted Sophie after an hour of being told to pull her arm back.

After another hour she walked back to the tent she shared with lily her arms hurting. Lily came in the same way but holding her legs hissing at every movement it wasn't that lily was weaker than sophie but lily along with Charles and will had to run around the camp ten times .

The camp wasn't small.

They went to sleep when they woke up the next morning they all felt so nervous they thought they were going to be sick. They had their armor put on and were lead onto the battle field Sophie was on the cliffs leading the archers. Will was stood in the front of the army with Charles on his left and lily on his right. When they saw the army of the four evils will and Charles swore. Lily glared at them and told them that they would be really bad role models to Narnia. But lily was swore in her like a good role should.

The army was massive so big that it made the narnians with years of experience of battle were scared. Will, lily and Charles turned to sophie and lifted their swords signaling Sophie to let her arrow go it was followed by all the narnians the arrows caught lots of the enemy. But then came the hard part running at the army will, lily and Charles raised there swords and on their horses galloped at the army.


End file.
